Rubbish and Water
by Skrillexia
Summary: Whiff has to go to the steam works to have repairs, James puts Gordon in a predicament and has no choice but to work at the dump, Spencer is chosen to take over the express. He becomes boastful and forgets to take on water one morning, and he ends up stuck on Gordon's hill, Gordon has to go and rescue him and in the end Spencer has more respect for Gordon.


**Author's note**: Here's another Thomas and friends re-write, formally called **Gordon's Rubbish Duty** =)

It was morning on the Island of Sodor and the engines were waiting for the fat controller so they knew what jobs they had for the day, a couple of minutes passed and he pulled up in his car, he got out "Morning everyone, Whiff needs a few repairs at the Steam works and Scruff can't work at the dump on his own" he said "I need an engine to take his place, any volunteers?"

The engines didn't jump at the offer, none of them liked working at the dump, then James smirked "Gordon will sir" he said "he likes working at the dump"

Gordon glared at him.

"Alright, Gordon you will work at the dump until Whiff is repaired" the fat controller said.

"But sir, I've got to do the express" the big blue engine replied, he really wanted to shunt James under a coal hopper for getting him into this predicament.

"Don't worry, Spencer will take your place until Whiff returns" the fat controller assured and left.

The other engines were not happy about that, Spencer was boastful and pompous, more than James and that was saying something "Good idea on making Gordon work at the dump James" Emily said sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know Spencer would take Gordon's place?" James asked defensively.

"It's pretty obvious James, Spencer does pull important trains as well" Gordon replied and grunted "now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do" and with that he puffed out of the sheds.

Ten minutes later he arrived at the dump, the smell was unpleasant and Gordon sighed.

Scruff puffed up to him "Hello Gordon" he greeted "I'm glad you volunteered to help"

"_More like forced into it by James_" the big blue engine thought but said aloud "Yes...I did"

"Great, c'mon I'll show you what to do" Scruff replied with a smile and puffed ahead.

Gordon sighed and followed him.

Meanwhile Spencer pulled into Knapford station and was coupled up to the express, he was delighted to be doing the express again "When the fat controller sees me do a splendid job with the express, he will make _me_ Sodor's express engine" he said proudly "and poor old Gordon will be stuck on rubbish duty" then he heard the guard blow his whistle and blew his whistle, he pulled smoothly out of the station.

That evening Gordon and Scruff had finished their work for the day "All done for the day" Scruff said with a smile.

The big blue engine smiled, though he couldn't wait to go to the wash down as he stunk of rubbish, but then he saw Spencer pull into the dump and groaned quietly "_Why now?_" he thought.

The silver engine smirked "Well well, look who it is" he said "it's Gordon the Rubbish Engine"

Gordon glared at him "Hm" was all he said in response.

Spencer smirked smugly "Oh come now Gordon, I thought you would be grateful, I am doing your express" he replied "a splendid job of it too if I do say so myself, well I must go, no time to hang around the rubbish engines" and with that he puffed away smugly.

The big blue engine whished steam angrily.

Scruff smiled slightly "Don't let him get to you Gordon" he said trying to console his friend.

Gordon sighed a little "I'll be back tomorrow" he replied and puffed out the dump.

The other engines were there when he arrived back at Tidmouth sheds, he had had a much needed wash down and did feel a little better after that, but he was still annoyed about Spencer. He reversed into his engine berth and came to a stop with a sigh.

"Bad day?" Henry asked softly.

"Surprisingly no, the smell isn't all that pleasant, but apart from that it really isn't that bad" Gordon replied and smiled slightly.

"Then why do you look so annoyed?" Thomas asked.

"Oh well Spencer thought it would be a splendid idea to come to the dump and pay me a visit" the big blue engine replied unenthusiastically "it's not every day you get called Gordon the Rubbish engine, and hear someone else boasting about how well they do the express"

"What's the bet he will come and tease you every day from now on?" the blue tank engine asked.

"Hm, I'd rather not think about it" Gordon replied.

"Maybe Spencer will get his karma" Toby said softly.

"Karma? What's that?" Percy asked.

"It means that a person or engine will get what's coming to them" Thomas replied with a smile.

"Ooh, ok, maybe Toby's right Gordon" the green tank engine said with a smile.

"Maybe Percy, we'll just have to see" the big blue engine replied quietly.

The next day Gordon was working at the dump once again, at first things were going well, but that changed when Spencer puffed into the dump once again "Well well, I thought I smelt rubbish coming from Gordon the Rubbish engine" he said with a smirk.

The big blue engine grunted and whished "Well you must really like the dump Spencer, because you keep coming back here" he replied.

The silver engine spluttered "E-Excuse me?! I-I do _not_ like the dump!" he exclaimed.

Gordon smirked "Why are you here then if you despise it so much?" he asked.

"Because...Because...UGH! Forget this!" Spencer snapped "I'm going to do a splendid job on the express, I am the most efficient engine there is, I can go long ways with just one tank of water"

The big blue engine rolled his eyes.

The silver engine smirked smugly and puffed away.

"_Oh yes, he will get his karma_" Gordon thought.

Spencer arrived at Knapford station fifteen minutes later and was coupled up to the express, now usually he filled up with water every morning, but this time he had been too busy boasting and had forgotten. When the guard blew his whistle, he puffed smoothly out of Knapford station, he passed quite a few water tanks but didn't stop to fill his tanks with water "I don't need more water, I can last on just one tank" he said proudly.

Gordon had been sent to collect rubbish from the stations on Sodor, he was currently at Welsworth station where Thomas was collecting passengers "Gordon, did you see Spencer get water this morning?" he asked.

The big blue engine thought a moment "No, I haven't" he finally replied.

Then they both heard a familiar whistle and Spencer sped past them on the express line "Slow down! You'll waste all your water!" the big blue engine called.

"Who cares?" the silver engine called back as he sped towards Gordon's hill.

Gordon rolled his eyes.

Spencer came to the bottom of Gordon's hill and started his climb "This is too easy" he said with a smirk, however halfway up he started to slow down "what the...?" then he came to a complete stop, he had ran out of water and was stuck there, he felt embarrassed "why didn't I listen?"

The guard called the fat controller who told him he would send for Gordon.

Gordon was getting ready to go when the station master came out to him "Gordon, Spencer is stuck on the hill, he's ran out of water" he said "the fat controller wants you to go and rescue him, Henry will take over with the rubbish train"

The big blue engine smiled "Of course" he replied and was uncoupled from his train, he smirked as he puffed out of the station "_Spencer has finally had his karma_"

Spencer was sulking when he saw Gordon pull up beside him.

The big blue engine did well to hide a smirk "Ran out of water?" he asked.

The silver engine glared at him "No I haven't! I was just having a rest!" he snapped.

"Hmm, perhaps you were, but we better hurry" Gordon replied with a smile "the express can't be late" and with that he puffed further up the line where there was a set of points, his driver got out and changed the points and got back in, the big blue engine moved onto Spencer's line and buffered up to him.

Spencer's driver coupled them up and got back into his cab, then the guard blew his whistle.

Gordon blew his whistle and they set off.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Knapford station, the fat controller was waiting for them "Well Spencer, looks like you forgot to take on water this morning" he said.

Spencer blushed and didn't say a word.

The fat controller turned to Gordon "Well done Gordon" he said with a smile "you are a reliable engine"

Gordon smiled "Thank you sir" he replied.

"You will be pleased to know that Whiff will be returning to the dump tomorrow" the fat controller said with a smile "so you will be back on the express run"

The big blue engine smiled "Thank you sir" he replied "you know Spencer, I may be old, but that doesn't mean I'm not reliable"

Spencer looked down and huffed a little, though deep down, he did hold more respect for Gordon.

**The End**


End file.
